Jude Heartfilia
in " "}} |english voice= Bill Jenkins |image gallery=yes }} Jude Heartfilia (ジュード・ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) was the husband of Layla Heartfilia, father of Lucy Heartfilia, and the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Appearance Jude was a relatively tall, middle aged man with black eyes and blonde hair. He used to keep his hair trimmed, and wore expensive suits, but when he later lost all of his money he sported longer hair, ragged clothes and an unruly beard. Personality Jude used to be a cold hearted man. He neglected his daughter and put all his time and effort into his company, which resulted in Lucy running away from home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 According to Lucy, her dad never cared for her. However his attitude towards his daughter seemed to change once he lost his fortune, and he appeared to become more kind to his daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 12-16 On an unrelated note, Jude's sense for money was extremely poor, as he believed he needed 100,000 to get from Magnolia Town to Acalypha when it was possible to get there on foot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 11 History Years ago, Jude met Layla Heartfilia at the Love & Lucky Merchant's Guild. The letter "K" had fallen off of the sign, which had left an impression on the two parents-to-be, deciding that if they had a daughter, her name would be Lucy. Once Lucy was born, Jude and Layla left the guild and he established his own business, The Heartfilia Konzern.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 When Lucy was in her younger years Layla died, and Jude became cold and neglectful towards Lucy, so much that Lucy had to run away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 A year after Lucy ran away he sent Phantom Lord a job requesting that they find Lucy and bring her home, which sparked the war between the Fairy Tail Guild and the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 15 Months before Jude died, after the Archaeological Society discovered the Clock hand, Jude somehow found it in his possession. An archaeologist named Jean-Luc Neville placed Clock hand in Jude's possession. Jean-Luc had wrapped the hand with a magic cloth, because the Clock hands high level of magic would allow it to be tracked easily. Jude promises Jean-Luc that he will seal away the Clock hand in another place before bidding him farewell.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Jude is revealed to be responsible for requesting a job from the Phantom Lord Guild to find his missing daughter, Lucy. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's guild master, planned to use Jude's job request to bring Fairy Tail's increasing power down, by kidnapping Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 15 After the defeat of the Phantom Lord Guild, he is visited by Lucy. He then tell Lucy that he wants her to marry Duke Sawarr of the Junelle, to merge the Heartfilia's wealth with that of the Junelles, although Lucy only met Sawarr as a child. But Lucy rejects his command and states that she can make her own decisions, and live her own life, and she will not forgive him if he attacked Fairy Tail again. She then rips off her fancy clothes to prove that she has cut all ties with him. When Lucy runs off with her friends, Jude looks out the window at his smiling daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 6-18 Fighting Festival arc Jude appears as a spectator at the Fantasia Parade, where he watches Lucy perform.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Oración Seis arc Lucy later finds her father as a long bearded man with a tattered sheet of cloth to conceal himself. He states that he lost all his money and the company of Heartfilia is no more. He then says that he's going to start all over again and work in a merchant's guild in Acalypha and tries to beg Lucy for 100,000 . Lucy expresses she doesn't have that kind of money. Jude feels rejected and throws a tantrum. Lucy yells for him to go away, to which he grits his teeth and walks away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 11-20 The next day, Lucy tries to rescue her father after hearing that the guild her father was trying to get into was taken over by Naked Mummy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 23-25 After defeating the bandits, she finds out that her father hadn't even arrived at the guild because he walked all the way from Magnolia to Acalypha.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 9-11 Jude then realizes that Lucy came because she was worried for him. He thanks her but then she walks away, stating that she still hasn't forgiven him. He stops her by saying that that guild was where he first met her mother. He reveals that the name "Lucy" came from the guild's name, Love & Lucky, from which at that time, the letter "k" from "Lucky" was missing, so it looked like it was "Lucy". After, the rest of Team Natsu finds Lucy and takes her with them, Jude is left alone, thinking to Layla that he was a fool all this time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 9-16 X791 arc Jude is revealed to have died one month prior to Lucy's return, by a woman at the Love & Lucky guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 20 Later, it is also revealed that Jude sent birthday presents to Lucy every year, even after she disappeared and also wrote letters, hoping that she'd read them one day. He expressed his desire to see her again and called her his pride, finishing off the last letter by telling her that he had always loved her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 15-17 Relationships Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Resolution References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help